You don't need me
by Irizistable-gigaz
Summary: Draco and Ginny meet in the hallway. They make a great friendship. Or is it something more? And wait, why is someone stalking her! Is it Harry, Voldemort, Tom? Read and find Out! chapter 5 uploaded! *^* it might become R by chapter 6
1. Me, myself, and you

A/N; This Chapter is going to be half/half Ginny and Draco POV. But in this story most people are going to be OUT OF CHARACTER! So don't review and say "Oh you're story is so OOC" 'cause I don't care. I do not own any Harry Potter characters; all I own is my plot.  
  
~*~  
  
6:00 am. Draco woke up early, again. There was really nothing to wake up about, aside from going to class, eat, criticize people, eat and sleep again. He had no friends, just followers. His father and how others think of him were controlling his life. Deep inside Draco was a great guy, a sweet sensitive person. Draco knew he had something much more to him than just bulling people around like Potter and friends. The only thing was.he didn't know how to bring it all out.  
  
"Another day of my boring life," said Draco as he got out of his bed. He looked beside; he was the only guy awake. "Disgusting" he said to himself. Draco threw on his robe, combed his hair and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
6:05 am. Ginny woke up early, again. There was really nothing to wake up about, aside from going to class, eat, follow the Dream team, eat and sleep again. She had no friends (she didn't really like any Gryffindore girls), and she was way over that silly little crush on Harry. Ginny only wanted to get out of this stupid boarding school, move away and live a different life. Ginny didn't really know herself, she didn't know who she really was deep inside. All she knows is she wants to be loved by someone. The only thing was.she didn't know how to love.  
  
Ginny looked around, everyone was still sleeping. She tried to fall asleep again, but it was no use. Ginny got out of her bed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, threw on her robes and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
6:23 am Draco was walking down the hall when he heard a girls voice humming. He carefully listens to her beautiful melody.  
  
"Who could be up so early?"  
  
He realized that the voice was going the same direction he was going, like it was following him or something. He decided to peek at who it was. He moved closer to a wall and stuck his head out. He saw a girl with beautiful long re flaming hair, rosy cheeks and great big chocolate brown eyes. Only if Draco knew who she was, only if he did he would.. "Maybe she's a transfer" he thought to himself but then realized that if she was, Dumbledore would of have told everyone. Studying her face Draco realized that she was a.Weasley! He should of known, that red hair, hand-me-down clothes, those freckles and those big brown eyes. Draco decided to do something.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was humming a song Silent Night, her mom taught her from a muggle show "It's a Christmas Special".  
  
"Silent Night, Holy Night All is calm, All is bright, Round young virgin mother and child, Sleep in Heavenly peace, Sleep in Heavenly peace,"  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, she loved that song, only if she knew whom they were singing about. Then out of nowhere a man with silvery blond hair came out of the corner, now facing Ginny. Ginny for sure who this was, the one the only Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how you like it? Well R/R! One question, did you notice that in Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets, Ginny had blue eyes? And Harry has blue eyes too instead of Green? Weird. Wait, so does Draco.  
  
~Irizistable~ 


	2. the Promise you made

A/N; Sorry last chapter was too short; for sure this one is going to be long. Well let's get going!  
  
~*~  
  
"Just what I need, more stress!" thought Ginny.  
  
She stared deep into Draco's eyes and wondered what he was now going to do. Ron and Harry aren't there to save her and she doesn't know how to fight! It was really the first time Ginny has been face to face all alone with Draco, usually she's with the Dream Team when he insults her with the rest. Ginny was now nervously biting her lips. Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Oh it's getting hot in here!" thought Ginny.  
  
"Why so nervous Weasley?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer, she just stayed still waiting for someone to come and interrupt. But she knew she had to stand up for herself and get it over with.  
  
"What? Cat's got your tongue?"  
  
" Buzz off Malfoy,"  
  
"Oh, a Weasley can stand up for herself"  
  
"Yes I can, I can do a lot of stuff by not buying myself in, unlike someone I know; he looks like a ferret with silvery blond hair and-  
  
Draco was now getting annoyed with this little one, who was she to talk to a Malfoy like that!  
  
"Watch your mouth Weasley,"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or my father will have something so say about this"  
  
"What are you going to do, cry to your father and say, "Daddy there's a mean girl at school! Do something!"  
  
Ginny laughed at what just came out of her mouth.  
  
"I can't let a Weasley get away with that! And I don't cry to my Father all the time, do I? I have to something to this girl!" thought Draco.  
  
Ginny realized that Draco was in deep thought she studied him. Wow he is hot! What was she thinking! He's a Malfoy for sake! Ginny couldn't stand all this waiting so she decided to go to breakfast, only if she could get past him without him realizing.. Draco grabbed her wrist before she moved even more. He had a strong grip. Ginny silently swore to herself. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Where do you think your going Weasley, I'm not finished with you."  
  
"But I am! Now let me go!"  
  
Draco brought Ginny closer to him; they were now nose-to-nose touch. She could feel his grip getting stronger as she struggled to move.  
  
"You think I'm going to let you go after you insult me like this?" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"You disserve it, how do you think we all feel when you insult us, eh?" she answered in a steady voice.  
  
"You have guts talking to me like that"  
  
"You didn't even listen to a word I said, did you? You only care about yourself and your reputation"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not a sick love puppy following Potter, Weasley and Mud blood around!"  
  
Breathing deeply Ginny calmed herself down before she could answer. Her mom had always said " Never fight or answer someone in anger, that will only make it worse," Ginny saw a mental picture of her mom telling her. But this time she couldn't hold it.  
  
"For your information, I do NOT like Harry anymore! It was a stupid silly little crush when I was younger, now I am in the 6th year. And I've grown up. An anyways Harry already said...  
  
"Said what?"  
  
Ginny felt like Draco was acting weird, sort of wanting to help someone or maybe it's just a thought that she had.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you don't like Potter anymore, so you wouldn't care and two, I don't think you have many friends to talk to."  
  
"Wow you seem to know a lot about me!" thought Ginny. She felt her face go red in embarrassment but she blushed even harder at that point. Ginny didn't know if she should trust Draco, after all he is a Malfoy. But something in her made her trusts him.  
  
"Fine, but first you'll have to loosen your grip on my wrist"  
  
"How do I know your not going to run away?"  
  
"I won't, promise"  
  
Draco gently let go of Ginny's hand. Ginny's quickly started to rub her wrist.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? Talking to a Weasley! But then again something keeps on telling me I could trust her. Come on, maybe I can use her to humiliate Potter, then we will see who has feelings for who!" thought Draco.  
  
"Fine, go on"  
  
"Well we dated for about a year, everything was going as planed, but then Miss. Cho Chang decide to talk to Harry in private. Ever since that day he has been ignoring me a lot! Then one day I was looking for him but I couldn't find him, so I decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower and i.  
  
"And you.?"  
  
"I saw him with his shirt off holding Cho, I ran out and he chased after me. I asked him why? He said that he was only going out with me, because he felt sorry I had such a long crush on him, and he said he felt sorry because no guy loved me," Ginny's voice cracked as she cried.  
  
Draco wasn't expecting this, now he felt sorry for the little Weasley. Now he forgot about his plan to humiliate Potter, instead he moved closer to her, and held her. They stayed like that for a while before Ginny realized that she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. She pulled back slowly. Draco looked at her she looked back.  
  
.  
  
"It's all right I won't tell anyone,"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Ginny and Draco herd a group of Slytheryn's coming down the hall. Draco waved Ginny to go on to breakfast. Ginny did, she quickly ran down the hall without anyone noticing. But she stopped. What would Ron think about this if he knew? Oh well, that's his problem. But she doesn't want to hurt Ron. And what if he tells mom? Ginny just decided to go to breakfast, and calm down a little, anyways no one knows what had happened it was just them two, alone, right? Or was there someone else there. 


	3. The book

A/N; this chapter is going to be short. Sorry people!  
  
Great Hall ~*~  
  
"Where were you Ginny?" asked Hermione while taking a piece of toast.  
  
"When?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"We haven' t seen you all morning" said Harry "and this morning when I woke up, you weren't there,"  
  
"Ginny! You weren't in your bed! Where were you! I hope not with a boy!" screamed Ron.  
  
Ginny forgot all about this morning! She was too busy thinking about how Ron would react, that she didn't even think of an excuse to tell them.  
  
"No Ron, I was at the library, you know studying for DADA big test,"  
  
"Oh ya, I forgot about that, I didn't even study!"  
  
"Ron! You didn't study! You're going to get a bad mark!"  
  
"Oh Hermione, why do you care so much?"  
  
"Ya Hermione, why do you care so much?" teased Harry. He knew that both of them liked each other, which is why he kept on bugging them until they confessed.  
  
Ginny tried slipping away while they were bugging Hermione but someone grabbed her hand. Ginny froze, for once in her life the first thought that popped up in her head was; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
  
"No" the voice sounded hurt and confused "It's me, Harry. What did you call me? It sounded like Dra-  
  
Thinking fast she quickly said "Dragon. I said Dragon. Yup, that's what I said Dragon!"  
  
Harry let go of her hand slowly and stared at her weirdly.  
  
"Alright then, if you say so"  
  
Ginny quickly turned around and started to walk but then stooped, when she felt eyes starring at her. She looked around stooping at the Slytherin table, realizing that Draco was staring at her. Their eyes locked for a while, she tried to turn around but it was like she was in a trance, she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny? Ginny!"  
  
"Huh? What.oh yes?"  
  
Ginny turned around to see Harry, Hermione and Ron starring at her weirdly.  
  
"Ginny what wrong?" Ron's voice sounded.well she didn't really know.  
  
"Is there something interesting at the Slytherin table?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was just, just.  
  
"You were just what?  
  
"Just thinking of Bill, Charlie, Mom, and Dad, you know I really miss them!"  
  
"I'm sure their ok Gin," Ron walked over to her and hugged her "trust me"  
  
Ginny forced out a smile. She felt terrible lying to Ron like that; they haven't done anything wrong to her, just, care.  
  
"I'm going to go now," she said and turned around and left.  
  
Ginny lazily walked back to the Gryffindor tower, now facing a portrait with a really fat ugly woman on it. The Fat Lady. She smiled at Ginny and scratched her head.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Honey.honey.oh darn I forgot the password!" said Ginny.  
  
"Than I cannot let you in"  
  
"Come on, you know I'm a Gryffindor look at my robes; gold and red! Gryffindor colors!"  
  
"I still can't let you in without a password!"  
  
"I'm a Weasley! All Weasleys get in Gryffindor! Not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw and definitely not Slytherin, but Gryffindor Fat lady, Gryffindor!"  
  
"How do you know your not Sirius Black? I do NOT want the same thing that happened 4 years ago,"  
  
"Fine, I give up"  
  
Ginny sat herself down on the wall waiting for a fellow Gryffindor to come by. It isn't really fun arguing with the Fat Lady to get in her own common room!  
  
About a moment later she herd people talking and laughing down the corridor. Ginny stood up and pretended that she had just come from the other hallway. A round boy with brown hair and another skinny boy with a camera on his neck were coming down.  
  
"Hi guys" Ginny said walking up to them.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny!" said Neville.  
  
She looked over at the boy with blond hair and brown eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Colin"  
  
Colin let out a full rush of blush on his face. See, Colin has had a big crush on Ginny since the first year. He would never find the courage to talk to her. But Ginny never knew that, she thought it was nature or something.  
  
"Anyways, Neville do you know the password? I've seem to forgotten it," Ginny asked.  
  
"It's Honeyducks, for once I remembered it," said Neville feeling proud.  
  
Ginny turned around now facing the Fat Lady again. Ginny glared at her then smiled.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Honeyducks"  
  
The Portrait with the lady on it swung open to reveal a miniature pathway, which led to a room. Ginny proudly walked in as the two boys followed her in.  
  
"Oh Neville" she called after the rounded boy.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you have the time?"  
  
The boy rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch and jerked up his head like there was a fire.  
  
"7 minutes till 9:00! Were going to be late for class," the boy ran up the stairs but suddenly stooped "By the way Ginny, what do we have?"  
  
"DADA! We better hurry or S.S is going to take more points away!" Ginny answered.  
  
They ran up to their rooms, grabbed their books and ran to class. Ginny, running down they hallways tripped on a book.  
  
"Damn!" she screamed.  
  
She vulgarly grabbed the book that was on the floor and on top it read: PRIVTE! DO NOT OPEN! And beside it there was a picture of a skull. She shoved it in her schoolbag and figured to probably return it to the owner. 


	4. It was him are you sure?

~*~  
  
Ginny arrived in class with just a minute to spare. She looked at the front desk to see that Snape wasn't there yet; well no one was there actually. She sat herself down at the back of the classroom. A while past before Ginny realized that no one was coming!  
  
"Where the hell are Neville and Collin? And where is Snape?!" thought Ginny.  
  
Just to make sure, Ginny got up and checked the room number. Ginny face fell in deep red and in shock.  
  
"Room 209! Wrong room!" she screamed out.  
  
Ginny started up the stairs when she heard noises behind her. She turned fully around.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice mimicked from behind her.  
  
Ginny froze she knew that voice.but who?  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" the voice screamed.  
  
Ginny's arms snapped to her sides. Her legs sprang together. Her whole body rigid, she swayed where she stood and then fell flat on her face, stiff as a board. The mysterious person walked over to her and turned her over. Ginny's jaws were jammed together so she couldn't speak. Only her eyes were moving, looking at the person in horror, only that she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Sorry Virginia, you'll find out later," whispered the mysterious person. He softly closed Ginny's eyes with his fingers and left. _---__--___--__-_--__ ~*~ __--`-_---____--__--_-  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I assure you she will be ok, Mr.Weasley, but I tell you this, there is someone after her so you better watch her back"  
  
Ginny heard these voices around her. She opened her eyes to see that Dumbledore, Ron, Harry and Hermione around her. She was in the hospital wing!  
  
"What happened?" Ginny whispered. It seemed that her voice was gone.  
  
All four of them looked at Ginny in surprise.  
  
"Ginny!' they called out and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so happy your ok!" said Hermione while kissing Ginny.  
  
"I'm happy she's ok too, Miss. Granger, but may I talk to Miss. Weasley in privet, please?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
All three of them got up and left the room. Dumbledore sat down at the edge of Ginny's bed.  
  
"Now miss. Weasley, you have to tell me exactly what happened"  
  
Dumbledore eyes looked very concerned. Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"Well-  
  
Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth. Her voice was gone! It sounded like a frog was stuck in her throat.  
  
"I see that your stalker has put a voice changing spell on you while you were on the floor" said Dumbledore "Continue, I'll understand".  
  
"Well I was going to class when I-  
  
Ginny stooped for a moment. Should she tell him about the book she had found? It would be a good idea, but then again she really wanted to read it herself.  
  
"You were going to class when you what Miss. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"When I forgo one of my text books, I wanted to go back but then professor Snape would have had taken points away, so I decided to go to class. I arrived and no one was there, so I went out and looked at the room number and I was in the wrong room! So I went out and I herd noises behind me, I turned around and I don't remember anything else"  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you think you might know who's behind it all?"  
  
"No but, I need to talk to someone about this, I think that person may know something"  
  
"And who might that person be Miss. Weasley?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
Dumbledore was somewhat shocked. He expected her to say Harry Potter, but not Draco Malfoy! Dumbledore smiled at Ginny like he knew something. Ginny blushed a shade of pink.  
  
"I will call up Mr. Malfoy, only if it has something to do with this situation"  
  
Ginny nodded and Dumbledore left the room. About 3inutes later he came back with Draco.  
  
"I will leave you two alone" he said and walked out.  
  
Draco watched Ginny.  
  
"Why'd you call me here Weasley?"  
  
"It's Virginia, remember?"  
  
"SO, why'd you call me here Virginia?"  
  
"I want to know if you have anything to do with me being in here?"  
  
"No. What happened?"  
  
"To make a long story short, I was walking to class and got attacked,"  
  
"By who? And why is your voice different?"  
  
"I don't know by who, but I remember him calling me Virginia"  
  
Draco sat down near Ginny looking very concerned.  
  
"That's why I called you here you're the only person who calls me Virginia, except..  
  
"Except who Virginia?"  
  
"Well, you know when your father slipped that book in my bag when I was in my first year?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Well that was an enchanted diary of Tom Riddle, as known now as "Voldemort". I never knew that and I kept on writing to him in the diary, but the thing I never knew was that I kept on draining my life away. So ya, I was the one who set the basilisk on people, but it wasn't my fault. But what everyone doesn't know, and you're the first person I told is that, when we were writing to each other he thought I was older, you know around 16 like him, so he wrote me love letters and I wrote him love letters too. Sooner or later we found out that we were in love! He was the first person to call me Virginia. Not my mom, Bill, Charlie, Ron or the twins, but Tom. Until the day he found out I was only 11 ½, he started using me as a killer because of the hate he felt. I was so miserable knowing he was sixteen, and I was still young so I still loved him but I told him that we are years apart and we can't be together. He hated me for that, he didn't care of the age difference, and he just loved me. The day when Harry came to save me, before he died I herd him whisper "I will be back for you my Virginia".  
  
Draco sat there watching Ginny. They both sat there in silence for a while. Draco had so many questions for her but couldn't say.  
  
"But it wasn't me," was the first word that broke the silence. Ginny looked up at him her face all white.  
  
"I was hoping it was you," tears coming down her face "I should have known! When he said "I will be back for you my Virginia" it meant when I'm 16 we will be able to love again 'cause he can't change, he'll still be 16 from the diary,"  
  
"But didn't Potter destroy the book?"  
  
Ginny stooped crying all of a sudden. She looked around her bed. She grabbed her school bag and began to search it.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I think I just found out how he came back!"  
  
She took out a book. It was the book that Ginny found in the hallway.  
  
"What's that?" asked Draco moving closer to her to have a better view.  
  
"Well I found this on the floor"  
  
"What does it have to do with Tom?"  
  
"Can't you see it? Harry thought he destroyed the book but he didn't, he destroyed another book. A fake. Tom pretended to die, but really he went back in his diary!"  
  
Ginny looked at the cover closely.  
  
"Private! Do not read!" she read to herself and repeated it as if she was on to something. She realized that there was dust all over the book. She started to wipe it off when it was revealing letters: Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
Ginny's eyes went big.  
  
"You see I told you! This is his diary!"  
  
"But wait a sec, how did you know it was Voldemort?"  
  
"When you mix up the words; Tom Marvolo Riddle, it spells out; I am lord Voldemort"  
  
" Virginia I-  
  
Someone knocking on the door interrupted Draco. Ginny shoved her book in her bag.  
  
"Come in" said Ginny.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
How you guys like it? Pplz! No Flames! I do not want any flames! 


	5. Setting things straight

~*~ So how'd you guys like the last chapter? Thanks to all of u who gave great reviews! Ok in this chapter it's more like a Ron and Ginny moment 'cause I think they have to get to know each other ^_' Enjoy~  
  
~ Setting it straight~  
  
"Virginia I-  
  
Someone knocking on the door interrupted Draco. Ginny shoved the book in her bag.  
  
"Come in" said Ginny.  
  
Ron walked in with Harry. It was like Ron didn't even notice that Draco was in the room because he just started talking. Harry realized that Draco was in the room and was staring at him.  
  
"Ginny! Are you ok? Is your voice back? Do you-  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco, he was smirking. Then he looked at Ginny. He turned around and looked at Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy! Screamed Ron turning around to look at him "What are you doing with my sister!"  
  
Draco was about to say something but Dumbledore walked in. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I assure you Mr.Weasley, that Mr. Malfoy done nothing wrong. He is going to tutor Ginny in Potions for the next month,"  
  
He looked at Draco and Ginny and winked. It was like he heard everything they were talking about and helping them. He was. Ron looked at Ginny.  
  
"Don't tell me your failing in potions! Mom will be furious!"  
  
"Ron you over sized git! Stop being like daddy!" thought Ginny.  
  
"No Ron, I only need help in a project, don't worry I'm doing great in potions!" laughed Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore silently left the room without saying a word. He probably went to tell the teachers about what happened to Ginny and about what she told Draco.  
  
A sign of relief went on Ron's face. A moment later he started to laugh to himself. Everyone stared at him. (A/N; it's like " why the heck is he laughing for?!")  
  
"For a moment there I thought I was loosing my mind," said Ron.  
  
"Are you sure you just lost your mind now, or you just don't remember, Weasley?" said Draco.  
  
Ron forgot that Draco was there for a while. His face fell from his thought. He turned around to face Draco. Ginny was fed up with all of this fighting. She had to do something; anyways you wouldn't want your brother and friend to fight when Tom wants her back.  
  
"Malfoy shut up!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron, stop it," said Ginny now standing up.  
  
" 'Don't oh Ron' me Ginny, I'm sick and tired of this guy bothering us for no BLOODY reason!" snapped Ron.  
  
Ginny was shocked at the tone of Ron's voice! Never had she heard him talk like that! Not even to her!  
  
"He's right Ginny, Malfoy has been bothering us for no reason you know, just let Ron handle whatever he's going to do," piped in Harry.  
  
Ginny didn't feel like shouting since her voice was almost gone, but this time there was kind of an exception.  
  
"Harry Potter! I did not ask for your two cents ok! I know my brother better than you, so I think that means I'm aloud to tell my brother when he should stop! (A/N; ooo, I love h/g fights! I just had to put it in~) so please don't tell me what to do!" snapped Ginny.  
  
Harry looked like he was going to run away, while Ron and Draco stopped fighting and was flabbergasted at what Ginny had just said. Ginny turned around and faced Ron and Draco.  
  
"You two! Can't you just live one day without bloody fighting! You guys are like kids fighting over a crayon! I'm ashamed to say I'm younger than you two!" she looked straight in Ron's eye and calm down a little " Ron, don't argue after I tell you this, but, Draco and I are friends now, just friends ok? You might say, "How can you stay friends with Malfoy! He's the one who did this and that." but you know what Ron, every wizard being has a heart-  
  
"Not Malfoy" interrupted Harry.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry.  
  
"Shut-the-bloody up with you Harry!"  
  
She turned back to Ron.  
  
"Like I was saying before a stupid git interrupted me, every wizard being has a heart! Every single one, and fortunately I found Draco's heart, and I'm his friend, accept that, please"  
  
"And Draco, what's up with all the hate? Have some love and respect that Ron is my brother. Not Weasley, but Ron. Look guys, I'm setting this straight from my heart,"  
  
Ginny finished her speech and sat herself down on her bed, waiting for someone to reply. Ron stood there thinking. Draco was still staring at Ginny.  
  
"Fine," was the first word that broke the silence? It came from Ron, everyone looked at him. Ginny jumped from her bed and hugged Ron.  
  
"Ron really! Thank-you so much! I can't believe yo-  
  
"I'm not done," interrupted Ron, he wasn't smiling. Ginny stopped hugging him. " I'm not going to be his friend and play with him all the time.but I swear if you ever do anything, I swear anything I'll hunt you down like a hound!"  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. He shook his head in a 'no' form. Ginny did a puppy face. And again he said 'no'. Now she did a sad face and starting flashing her eyelashes. Draco gave up. It wouldn't be that bad being friends with Ron. But Harry, no! Never nada.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Ginny let out a yell of joy and hugged both of the boys. She had never been so happy in her life.  
  
"Thank you so much guys, you just made my day!"  
  
"Hey I'm grateful to make my little sis, happy! But don't stick it in so much that I let you be friends with Milfoil!" chuckled Ron.  
  
He couldn't just believe what he had done! Being friends with a Malfoy! Mom and dad would be furious and Hermione what will she say? And the whole Gryffindore house? Oh, his life was going crazy. By the look on Draco's face he was just about thinking the same thing.  
  
"Wait a second, are you telling me I have to be friends with Malfoy!" said Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry," said Ron giving Harry a little push.  
  
"Do I have to be Potter friend?" asked Draco to Ginny.  
  
Being pissed-off at Harry Ginny didn't care at all about him.  
  
"I don't really care Draco, it's your choice"  
  
"Good"  
  
Harry was so confused at the moment; he didn't want to say anything else to Ginny. He needed some sleep. And probably get advise from Hermione.  
  
"I'm going up to my dorm," said Harry walking out.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Ron.  
  
"Nah, it's alright"  
  
Harry walked out, wondering if the worlds gone crazy. For a while he walked without saying a word to himself.  
  
BAMM!  
  
Out of nowhere something white and sparkly hit Harry and he fell unconscious on the floor. Frozen like ice. The only thing that was moving in him body was his blood and his heart thumping. At the exact same a Slytherin girl fell from her chair in class shivering on the floor.  
  
She had seen everything.  
  
To be continued  
  
Thanks to: J.Fo-I will continue soon and I think I'm scaring myself as I write this story.  
  
Lethagie Firefly-The book is even more than Draco's or Harry's!  
  
Beccs-Thankx a lot  
  
Sadie ( say-dee - You have the honors of reviewing my first chapter. 


	6. Stars

Sorry everyone I have been gone for tooo long well here I am and enjoy the rest alright! Bye!

"What in the Merlin's World--" said Snape.

Stars, a sixth year girl had just dropped from her stool onto the ground, shivering. Everyone turns around to stare only Neville and Dean Tomas went to help her up. Professor Snape walked over to her and helped her sit down. Stars was still shivering and was looking around as if something taunting her.

"Professor what is wrong with her?" asked Dean

"Does it Look like I know?" Snape snapped back " Take her to the Hospital Wing I have no time for this"

Neville and Dean lifted her up and walked out of the classroom.

"That's odd, the girl just dropped onto the floor shivering and Snape didn't care," Neville.

"I think he's going through Menopause!" joked Dean with laughter.

"Potter…"Stars murmured.

Neville and Dean looked at each in confusion.

"Hmm…Potter eh. What do you think?" asked Neville.

Dean stared at Stars face not hearing what Neville had asked him. She had her features, and they were attractive. Her hair was Jet black just like Potters, her lips were pink and sweet, her eyes green and she smelled of roses all the time.

"She is a beauty isn't she?" said Neville as he watched Deans eyes starting at her.

"Huh…Oh yea she's ok...I guess. Oh look were here," Dean said uncomfortably.

They walked into the infirmary and noticed Ron and Draco Malfoy sitting on top of Ginny Weasley's bed. Madam Promfery came to their assistance right away.

"Oh no, not another one. Bring her over by Ginny Weasley's bed. What happened to her?" she asked

"We have no clue. She just dropped from her seat during Potions" said Neville.

"And let me guess Professor Snape was to ignorant to check what was wrong with her right" said Madame Promfery as she walked away. "I'll be back" she called out.

"Oy Longbottom, that's Stars Bloodstaff, she's s sixth year in Slytherin…what happened to her?" asked Draco.

Neville stared at Draco a bit frightened and didn't answer him. Draco stood up and walked over to Stars and looked at her, straight into her eyes. She stared back at him her eyes suddenly darker than usual. Draco frowned. He had seen this symptom before, but he forgot where.

"Potter" was she said and closed her eyes.

"What?" everyone said and stared at her.

Draco stared at her. _She's pretty_. Ginny realized that look, the look of infatuation. And she didn't like it at all.

"Draco! What..uhh..happened to her?" she asked trying to loose his gaze that he was giving her.

Draco looked away from Stars to Ginny and to Neville.

"Well Longbottom, what happened?" Asked Draco.


End file.
